User talk:ObsidianDraconis
__TOC__ AOTM Nominees Heya OD, There seems to be some issue with the AOTM nominations as no one is able to edit the page. Please reopen up the page! Thanks. -Krescent(talk) 15:04, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Quick question regarding Reference numbers Hey OD, Had a quick questions regarding what to do with reference numbers for stat pages. As you know with Dark Arisen, a few weapons received buffs to their damage. I remember you adding a couple of reference numbers to Dragon's Nous page and I've been trying to follow the example. However I do have a quick question regarding adding reference numbers. Is it better to simply cite ALL references much like: Militant Dove (The problem here is there are many cites, to the point where it is incredibly overwhelming) or is it better to simply cite one reference much like: Dragon's Dogma (Sword). Let me know and I'll make the changes accordingly. Thanks. -Krescent(talk) 19:33, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :OD, :Thank you for your input, changes have been noted and pages will be readjusted. :-Krescent(talk) 21:50, October 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:NPC Groups Sure no problem, I'll make the changes real quick and just add a redirect to the category pages. I'll also do the same for Westron Labrys Bandits as well. -Krescent(talk) 19:59, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Stat pages Hey OD, I just wanted your quick opinion on something. I've noticed there are no pages for a couple of the stats, namely Health, Strength, Magick Strength, and so forth. However there is a page for Stamina and sections regarding the other stats on the Stats page. My question to you is, do you think it would be better to just create redirects to the stat page and then merge the Stamina page's information with the Stat pages? So, in the end it would look something like this: Health, Stamina, Magick and so forth. Searching for Health will redirect users to the Stat#Hit Points. Let me know. Thanks -Krescent(talk) 19:19, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Dragon's Dogma Food Fiction Hey there! Due to your community's enthusiastic participation in our last food fiction event, we wanted to extend to you and everyone on the Dragon's Dogma community an offer to work on another round of our Food Fiction series. We just wanted to give you the heads up that a blog encouraging users to nominate foods from the Dragon's Dogma universe for a "gaming themed" party will be going live in Monday, and we'd love it if you could do what you can to get your community pumped. Here's an example of what the submission post will look like: http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asnow89/Food_Fiction:_Submit_your_OWN_South_Park_Menu And here's an example of the finalized menu, which will live on the Recipes Wiki this time around: http://recipes.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asnow89/Food_Fiction:_South_Park_Menu-_VOTE Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:41, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Issue with Pilgrim's Charm page Heya OD, There seems to be an issue regarding the Pilgrim's Charm page that I can not figure out. #This Pilgrim’s Charm page is the original page. #This Pilgrim's Charm page was originally a redirect page, HOWEVER many pages link to that page instead of the first page. I am not specifically sure what pages link to which, but it was odd to have a redirect linking to itself. Any thoughts on what the problem is? -Krescent(talk) 16:38, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Issue with Pilgrim's Charm page OD, Thanks for the clarification and help! -Krescent(talk) 21:32, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Content for German DD Wiki Hey OD, The admin from the German Dragon's Dogma Wikia posted a question regarding transferring content from the English Version to the German Version. I figured I'd give you a heads up on the question and let you handle that. Below is the link to the post: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Content_for_German_DD_Wiki -Krescent(talk) 16:24, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Main Story Quests Hey OD, Had a question regarding the Main Quest Directory Template. Do you believe that the quest; Strength in Numbers can be considered a Main Story Quest? It's not fully necessary for the player to finish, as it is "skipable", but it does give players a basic tutorial regarding Pawn Teamwork. Another quest would be The Great Hereafter, is this considered to be a Main Story Quest? Since it takes place directly after Final Judgement and plays a vital part in moving the player / story to the end, e.g. New Game Plus. Let me know what you want to do, I can make the necessary changes as I'm working on rewriting the walkthroughs / uniforming the Main Story Pages. Thanks. -Krescent(talk) 13:24, October 25, 2013 (UTC) re: Category Edits Hey Draconis! Yeah, I probably should have asked you first for confirmation - you very likely know the answer. I guess I'm a bit obsessed with the "Read more" section of pages; which is affected mainly by article categories. As I've been adding photos and creating new categories, I've noticed this section tends to be altered based on the last category in the load order and/or the photo (or photo dimensions if there are multiple photos in an article). Over time, it appeared as an article had more and more categories added to it, the article's relation to other "like" articles... disappeared. Curious as to why, I started comparing things... which lead me to this point. So, I was actually going through the articles to sort the category lists of items with multiple categories. Standardizing the load orders so the relations were a bit less random. Cleaning up a mess I think I created... Looking at the example you cited; instead of the category order being: Enhancing, Rarifying, Dark Arisen: Items, Dark Arisen: Curatives, Combinable, Stamina Recovery '''''and Curatives (think I added the last 2) ...it is now: ''Dark Arisen: Items, Dark Arisen: Curatives, Curatives, Enhancing, Rarifying, Combinable ''and Stamina Recovery'' ... with "Stamina Recovery" being (if my observation holds true) the most likely category the "Read more" section will call data from. I can remove the category "Curatives" from certain articles since I see what you are saying there. If I got the wrong idea about how categories and the "Read more" section work or these edits are completely unnecessary, I will stop. No problem. :) I'm still fairly new to how the wikia system works. And compared to a few other wikia I've visited, we are a bit category crazy here. Again, mess I possibly created! Just let me know! Brohamond (talk) 22:33, October 25, 2013 (UTC) : Got it! : I think I've seen "manually inserted categories" somewhere before. Not sure if it was here or another wikia. Whereever it was, it did look a bit odd. Definitely don't want that. -- I'll let the automation process do its thing. Should be much more efficient. : And no problem with the contributions. I'm glad the added categories are useful and not just clutter. I usually give some thought to if the category being added is useful, how it could impact the site and if it is intuitive to others (i.e. Throwing Items - I didn't add this category, but I appreciate the person that did. I was able to easily expand my ranged arsenal as a Fighter thanks to this! That and throwing items are just plain fun regardless; but I digress...). I just want to help make this site become more informative, look great and be easy to navigate/find more information. If I happen to add more categories, I'll keep the plural form in mind. I'll also remain mindful of category relevance and amount. Brohamond (talk) 14:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) DDWeapon Template Heya OD, A few weapons have extra bonuses, as of right now I am only aware of two pieces of gear that have bonuses. *Rusted Shield *Brutish Wall I discovered the bonus for Brutish Wall this weekend when I was working on DF stats. Upon enhancing to 3 Stars, the Improved Blocking Ability popped up and I remembered the same happened with Rusted Shield. I know you changed up the DDArmor to include bonuses, however I'm not sure if only TWO items should warrant a change to the template. In the mean time, I've updated the previous bonus table to show the new txtbg for aesthetic purposes. Let me know if you need me to do anything. -Krescent(talk) 14:44, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Font The new font is a nice touch. It gives the site a unique feel. Brohamond (talk) 02:14, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Typeface Changes Hi OD, I'm really liking the look of the recent changes to table formatting on the site. There are thoughts that I'd like to share while you're experimenting with the site's universal formats. Regarding the typeface used in tables, it's possible that there's an issue with my monitor, but I'm finding that the combination of Bold+Serif is a bit hard to read. Generally, I'm of the opinion that bolding should be used sparingly and strictly for emphasis. When everything is emphasized then nothing is emphasized. PS: Whoa, I just noticed the update to the heading typeface and, while I find it visually interesting, it's also somewhat distracting. I notice the style more than the content and, for me, that interfere's with the primary goal of making useful information accessible to the broadest audience. I also realized from experimenting with the Heading typeface, that the typeface used for the tables may not actually be bold text but just a heavy font that looks like bold and can itself be bolded. Using a slimmer typeface may restore the ablility to use the bold and italics emphasis tools that tend to become blurred when using a heavier typeface. ETA: Sorry, I forgot to sign the post. BarrelHornet3 (talk) 04:33, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I concur with BarrelHornet's post regarding the Table typeface. The bold makes the letters fat, which overloads my eyes / screen with a barrage of white. ::-Krescent(talk) 13:52, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thinner like the font for the page title instead of the thicker headings? :: ::::I already mentioned liking the new font, especially the "dragon characters" so I'd hate to see it '''all go. But if it displeases viewers... well the general purpose of the site is lost! ::::Brohamond (talk) 00:08, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Hi everyone, I don't know if it is of any interest but sadly I must also agree with BarrelHornet3. It's a general consensus in ergonomy that anything less than 80% readability isn't good for body text. ::::::: Bold, italic and reverse type (white on black) simultaneously mean that we already go beyond that threeshold. With some fantasy fonts it became even less readable. :::::::I don't know which font you used but some allow to go under the normal 400 font weight. Maybe you could find some nice ones on websites like http://www.google.com/fonts or tweak the CSS. :::::::MotherLilith (talk) 01:34, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Is it possible to just change the typeface that's inside of the tables? I don't really have an issue with the typeface for headers and such. But whatever typeface is used inside of tables. For example the Drake's page, attack section. I agree with Brohamond that the newer typeface gave the DD wikia a nice unique feel. ::::::::-Krescent(talk) 13:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Typeface Changes The format for the tables are still being developed and tweaked. I will keep all of your suggestions in mind to obtain a comfortable visibility of the tables, as the final development comes forth. Google Chrome as a browser for this site is also recommended, as the wiki uses in more depth .css properties that a lot of other browsers do not support. For the moment the wiki fonts will stay at a default setting. Shortly, the custom fonts will still be used for the headers and infoboxes. For those that do not wish to use the custom fonts, they will be able to submit a request for default fonts, and the wiki will adapt defaults to that of each individual. A request form (to use defaults) and changes should be applied in the next couple weeks. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 16:29, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Reversion abuse I edited the page Challenge Pack: A Trial for Adventurers, rearranging the article for cohesion and clarification, and was promptly reverted by Kraissant for "adding personal questions". The version previous to mine (Kraissant's) is here while my version is here. Rather than begin an edit war with Kraissant, I would like administrative decision on the matter. I hold that the objection to my content, which I presume to be the superscripts labeling ambiguous or insufficient data I don't have the information to correct, is not grounds to revert the entire edit, and that Kraissant or any other editor should have removed the superscripts to replace them with the missing information. Thank you for reading. ~The Man~ 16:51, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Revising/Reversing Edits Understood OD. The editor states that he felt that his edit was "rearranging the article for cohesion and clarification" however I did not fully agree. I felt his edit caused quite the opposite as the edit made the page vague. Having pages uniform and consistent is a big thing for me (as you can see with nearly all of my edits). Many pieces of data and information were removed upon the edit, such as: *Why was the DLC removed in the first place. Stating that the DLC can cause possible Save corruption is very important, especially since players are restricted to only one save per account. I've personally lost my save file(s) to file corruption, probably why I'm so adamant about this. *Telling players that this DLC is still available for Dark Arisen. *''etc.'' The changes made were not something I could quickly clean up or make small additions too as nearly 50% of the page was removed, so page reversion was made. Combining that much data, something is bound to be lost in the transition. I apologize if the comments above seemed rude. I'm a rather blunt person, so I hate beating around the bush. 17:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there,ObsidianDraconis. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Article Changes Heya OD, Aeons recently left a message and brings up a couple of good points regarding the Weapons and Armor page and I just wanted your option on the matter. Issue regarding Useable or Usable: *Both are technically correct, however whatever spellcheck system that is implemented on the wikia shows that Usable is correct. A simple Google search also shows that Usable is correct (Although Useable comes up as an adjective -_-). The template DDWeapons shows Useable while the template DLCWeapons shows Usable? Let me know which one you prefer and I'll make the necessary changes. Issue regarding Exclusive to X: *The other issue Aeons brought up was under the Useable/Usable section if the phrase "Exclusive to X" was necessary. I believe Aeons' exact words were: "redundant info". Examples are shown below: **Dragon's Dogma (Sword) **Broadsword Again, let me know and I can make the necessary changes. Thanks! 01:34, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds good to me, I'll also make the necessary changes. :Quick question unrelated to this topic. I love what you've done with the new tables (The Red / Green / Blue). I was wondering if you could also create a Yellow Version as well? Perhaps title it txtbg4 or something. : :I'm looking to fix up some of the tables in Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3 (Not just Lvl 3, but all of the Cursed items). Since item identification works based off of RED, YELLOW, and BLUE vocations, I'd just like to update the tables with the proper background rather than the solid colors (Plus Red and Blue are already there, just missing Yellow). :Thanks. :EDIT: Well, you've been busy. Don't need to make any "necessary" changes. lol : 14:26, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Texture Request Awesome, looks fantastic! Thanks for all your help OD. 21:03, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Special Arrows Cat Page Thanks OD, that means alot. =) 18:15, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Consolidating Categories and Quotes Heya OD, I got a couple of questions so I'll separate them. Consolidating Categories It's been brought to my attention recently by a couple of users that we may have too many categories listed for some pages. Items like: Sour Beast-Steak which have quite a few categories. Is Category:Sour Items completely necessary? I'm the one who added that category in because there was a Category:Rotten Items, however looking in the past I'm not sure if that was completely necessary. Another concern was regarding Golden Weapons / Aneled Weapons / Rusted Weapons, I believe Lilith was asking if it was completely necessary to have the categories Silencing Weapons / Blinding Weapons / Tarring Weapons / Poison Weapons since the respective weapon effects are only available to those weapons (I really hope this makes sense). Or maybe we should get rid of Golden / Aneled / Rusted categories and just leave the Silencing / Blinding / Tarring / Poison categories? I just wanted your opinion before anything is done or if you believe the categories are fine the way they are. Quotes I've been browsing at other wikias for ideas we could implement on our wikia, I came across the Skyrim Wikia and what they're done with their quotes for characters. Here's an example. Any thoughts on this? I've quickly drafted up a demo Template, but it just ... doesn't have that Dragon's Dogma feel to it. Here's what I've been thinking of doing: *Savan - Page as it is now *User:Kraissant/Sandbox - Page with new Quote Template Here's a link to the Quote Template itself. Let me know if you think we could add this to the wikia or if you just think it'd add too much clutter to pages. (It only took a couple of minutes to make, so no worries) Thanks as always. 16:35, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Slow Wikia Hi OD, Sorry to disturb you but the wiki is very slow right now and image upload impossible. I keep getting the following error message ; "Could not create directory "mwstore://swift-backend/dragonsdogma/images/f/f5". and the form to report the problem isn't accessible... MotherLilith (talk) 13:48, December 10, 2013 (UTC) : Stats Needed Category Heya OD, Just wanted your opinion on something again. I'm considering changing up the Stats Needed category since all of the Weapons and Armor stats have been successfully updated. I'd like to broaden the category to encompass to basically any page that is missing a stat, IE Items, Augments, Skills, etc. *For example: Salomet's Secret which is missing the amount of Magick it boosts. The idea I'm playing around with is if there should be anything to help make it stand out. Much like how the Verify category is set up. Obviously I don't want to use Red otherwise it will be too confusing with Verify. Perhaps Teal or something? (Or perhaps a more base-line color?) So it may look like something below: *Boosts Magick by X amount for the entire party. Anyways, just wanted your insight before any drastic changes are done. Thanks as always. 17:42, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Thread Deletion Heya OD, There has been some disputes lately regarding a post on Lordly Cloak. I haven't gotten a chance to speak with Calli, but I spoke with Reaper not too long ago and has agreed to just let bygones be bygones. Just wondering if it was possible to delete that whole thread before any further drama is stirred up, as it does not provide any useful information for the Wikia and is loaded with internet rage. I'm not asking for a User-Ban or anything, just that it escalated quite quickly and has (hopefully) been resolved. Thanks. 20:37, December 11, 2013 (UTC) query Demonswrath template info Howdy! Been a while since I contributed to any Wiki, but Dark Arisen is my new flavour of the month. I managed to add a pic to the Demonswrath (shield skill) stat page, but comparing it to others, the glowing border seems to have disappeared & I can't spot anything in the source/edit section to see what I might have mislaid. I have pics to add to the others that need them, but don't wanna break anything else 'til I know what's what. Any ideas? Cheers... Irongrom (talk) 06:42, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Edit Questions G'day, me again, how's things? Got a couple of questions that the runaround between Wiki Help pages aren't answering:- *I seem to have misplaced the 'Leave a message button" from my UserTalk page & durned if I can find a template for it in the AllPages:Template section. *I used to have two pics for my Custom Signature & used the -nowrap- function to stop them breaking over long lines but this no longer seems to work. (Like I said previous, it's been a while) *While I'm on the subject of things that I can't get working, what happened to Userboxes? *If I can't find a template on this Wiki, is it ok to link to other templates? Where's your Style Manual for this Wiki? Appreciate any help you care to offer. Cheers 00:43, December 24, 2013 (UTC)